Across Space and Time
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: A series of ReTi drabbles with various themes and genres taken from various media, pop culture, and life experiences.
1. Chapter 1

Across Space and Time

Across Space and Time

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Once upon a time, longer now than it seems, there lived a young woman who lived all alone on a farm. Well she wasn't entirely alone, as she had a farm boy to help her tend the farm. He was such a simpleton, she thought, and would have him do the first thing that came to her head. And he would oblige with three simple words:

"As you wish…"

The days passed and the young woman, Tifa by name, watched the farm boy, Reno, at work.

"Farm boy, go fetch me some water from the well." She commanded. Reno looked up at her, his turquoise eyes meeting her gaze.

"As you wish…"

Later that evening as Tifa was cleaning the house she saw Reno enter, exhaustion evident in his body language.

"Farm boy, bring me that jug." Tifa ordered, pointing out a jug that was less than a foot away from her.

"As you wish…" Reno said, moving to take the jug, his body now much closer. Tifa's eyes ran up and down his form taking in his flaming red hair and mysterious scars under his eyes. Tifa's face flushed then and she realized how attractive he truly was but there was something else about him, she rationalized, something in that gaze of his that made her question his simple reply.

"Farm boy, would you hold me?" Reno obliged and soon his lithe arms were around Tifa's trim form.

"As you wish…" He whispered in her ear, his cool breath sending shivers down Tifa's spine.

"Reno…would you kiss me?"

"As you- but Tifa didn't wait for him to finish, lips pressing hard against his own. She pressed him against the wall and started undressing him. His lips tasted like spring, Tifa thought to herself, if spring had a taste. But soon those thoughts vanished as he ran his hands down her threadbare dress, removing it piece by piece. Once that was done Tifa pressed forward for more of him but he held her shoulders firmly.

"Tifa, will you lo- but Tifa had managed to get past his arms and kissed him once more. Once they had broken apart she grinned at him mischievously.

"As you wish…" She whispered and they fell together to the floor, hands and mouths entwined and hearts beating as one.


	2. Chapter 2

Vigorous

Vigorous

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

The masked man entered the stables and quickly shut the door, locking it with a heavy plank of wood. Certain that he was in the clear; he turned around to leave when a soft voice called out.

"Good morning senor." The man glanced to his left then and saw a young woman standing before him, her long brown hair hanging down her left shoulder. She was clad in a silk nightgown with a jacket over it. Her brown eyes narrowed at the man in black but his gaze was analyzing her every curve. Returning to her face, he nodded his head.

"Good morning senorita."

"Give it back!" The young woman said angrily.

"What?"

"Whatever it is that you have stolen from my father, I want it back!" The woman said forcefully. The masked man smiled at her, intrigued by her fiery temper and beauty. He looked pensive for a moment and then replied.

"No…" And he chuckled. A glint of steel flashed by his face then and he saw a rapier blade out of the corner of his left eye before he felt it touch lightly at the base of his throat. He moved the blade out of the way. "C'mon now…" But the woman returned the blade to its former position. The man raised a gloved fingertip to the blade and moved past her, his fingertip trailing along the edge of the tempered steel before quickly moving it away from his body again, her eyes tracking his every movement.

"I don't have the time to give you the proper instruction." She laughed at that and raised the blade, her form perfect as it pointed towards him.

"I have had the proper instruction since I was four." The masked man swiftly drew his own rapier and they went through a blistering series of strikes and parries before her blade lashed out and tore a part of his black uniform. Her eyes radiated confidence and she smirked at him. Raising a hand, the man in black removed his wide brimmed hat along with his cape while the young woman removed her blue jacket.

Once both were ready they continued their fight until the young man spotted an opening and slashed down, his blade tearing cleanly through the silk covering her thigh. The young woman's eyes went wide at that but she quickly composed herself.

"Not bad…" She said. The man smirked his green eyes the only visible part of him through his black mask. They clashed together again and the man grabbed her sword hand, quickly raising it up higher. Bringing their bodies close together, he smiled once more.

"Not bad at all…" Then his lips met hers. Once they broke apart, the woman gave a yell and attacked fiercely but the man only slashed the left shoulder of her night gown. She thrust out quickly but he locked her weapon and drew her close, kissing her yet again. Attacking in a rage, she pressed him hard, finally disarming him. She moved forward and the man in black had no choice but to back up. The young woman was breathing heavily and she glared at the man.

"This will make it more difficult…eh, senorita- but the young woman pressed the blade closer and moved her body slightly away from him, a light growl rising from her throat. The man shoved her blade downward and did a back flip, the woman quickly following him, ready to thrust. The man landed in straw and the woman then struck out but he dodged out of the way, causing her to lose her balance.

The man quickly grabbed a saddle from the wall behind him and used it to disarm her. Grabbing her blade, he saw her rush towards his sword but he ran after her, a foot stepping heavily on the blade. Now it was the young woman who felt a blade at her throat.

"Tsk, tsk…" The young man said, making her rise to her feet. "Don't move…" Moving back from her, his blade became a whirlwind of steel. Stopping his attack, he planted his sword on the ground. The top of the woman's nightgown fell off and she gasped. Grabbing his hat, she used it to cover her breasts. The man moved closer until there was no space left between them.

"Do you surrender?" The man asked. The young woman's eyes blazed.

"Never…but I may scream…"

"I understand…sometimes I have that effect…" The young man replied. He moved closer and his lips found hers once again but this time the woman found herself enjoying it, light moans escaping her lips. Grabbing his sword off the ground, he sheathed it and went to leave before remembering something. Returning to the woman, he grabbed his hat. She gasped once more and he bowed to her. "Goodbye senorita…" And with that he was gone.

A few minutes later the young woman's father burst into the room along with some soldiers.

"Tifa what are you doing here?"

"I was going to stop the man who stole from you but he defeated me."

"Did he hurt you?" Her father asked taking in Tifa's near naked state. She shook her head.

"No father, but he...was vigorous…he was very vigorous father."

"Vigorous?!" Tifa nodded, a light blush tinting her cheeks as she remembered the taste of his lips.

As he raced away to the west, Reno smiled as he thought of that young woman he had met. She intrigued him and he hoped he would see her again.

"Not bad at all…" He murmured, thinking about her wonderful curves.


	3. Chapter 3

Entertainment

Entertainment

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

The shotgun blast sent a jolt through Tifa's body. She looked around for Cloud but remembered then that Vincent had taken him to a safe location. Some men with guns pushed their way through the crowd of terrified people and then a voice rang out above the murmurings of the crowd.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen…we are…tonight's entertainment!" The voice was male and sounded very pleased. Then Tifa caught a glimpse of the man who had spoken. He was dressed in a purple suit with olive green pants. But it was his face and gaze that truly drew her attention. His face was covered in white makeup and lipstick was dashed haphazardly across his lips, forming a crazed smile, like some kind of demented clown. She also saw scars carved in the same shape as the lipstick, spreading upwards from the edges of his lips. His eyes were a blazing green and they roved around, taking in everything in the surrounding area. He started talking once more.

"I only have one question…where is Cloud Strife?" He moved along the people as he talked, hands touching some of them as he continued. "Do you know where Cloud is? Do you know who he is? Do you know where I can find Cloud? I just want to talk to him, about something little…" He picked up a discarded champagne glass, still half full, and emptied it before taking a drink. "No…y'know I'll settle for his loved ones." The man said, coming to stop before an elderly gentleman.

"We're not intimidated by thugs!" The old man stated. The man in makeup stared at him while he talked and stayed silent for a few seconds after he had stopped.

"Y'know you remind me of my father…" Here he pressed a knife against the old man's face. "I hated my father!" Tifa found her strength then.

"Alright, that's enough!" The clown turned his gaze towards her, ignoring the old man. Stepping towards her, he slicked back his grimy hair, licking his lips.

"Well hello beautiful! You must be Cloud's _squeeze…_" He said, smiling widely. Stopping in front of Tifa, he then walked around her, eyes roving up and down. "And you are beautiful…" Tifa tried to control her expression but under his stare she couldn't help but look disturbed. The clown noticed this and pressed closer.

"You look nervous! Is it the scars?" Here the clown took out his knife and pressed it against Tifa's lips. "Ya wanna know how I got 'em? You see I had a wife, beautiful, like you, who tells me I worry too much, that I gotta smile more…who gambles and one night she gets in deep with the sharks so they carve her face up. We can't afford the surgery and she can't handle the pain. I just wanted to see her smile again, to let her know that I don't care about the scars… so I take a razor blade and stick it in my mouth like this…", then the man made a few sliding motions with his tongue along his lips. "And you know what…_SHE CAN'T STAND THE SIGHT OF ME!" _Tifa recoiled a little at the sudden change of tone but the clown calms down almost instantly. "But now I see the funny side of things…now I'm always smiling!" The man breaks away a little from Tifa and she uses the opportunity to lash out with a punch to the man's gut. He releases her and takes a few steps back, laughing loudly.

"A little fight in you…I like that!" The clown said, licking his lips. And, Tifa realized, some part of her did too.


	4. Chapter 4

Graceful

Graceful

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R. Also if you have any requests for future chapters just let me know.

Tifa Lockhart was ecstatic. The seventeen year old had just gotten out of school for the summer, a summer she planned to spend with her boyfriend as much as possible. As the students filed out of their classes throwing textbooks and paper everywhere, Tifa saw her boyfriend waiting for her at the top of the hill just outside the school grounds.

"Reno!" Tifa cried out. Reno saw her and waved. Tifa started running, her legs moving up and down at a steady pace. About three feet before she got to Reno Tifa leapt into the air, hair streaming behind her in the afternoon sun. "GRACEFUL!" Tifa shouted spontaneously at the top of her lungs. Just as she landed on the ground in front of Reno her right foot bent awkwardly and the next thing Tifa knew she was flat on her butt in the most undignified pose imaginable.

"Tifa, are you alright?" Reno rushed to his girlfriend's side. "You aren't hurt are you?" Tifa tried to respond but then she moved her right foot. Pain spread throughout her entire body and she howled like a wildcat being skinned alive.

"It hurts!" The junior screamed. Reno quickly dialed the paramedics and soon they arrived. As the ambulance was hurrying to the hospital, Reno held Tifa's hand and stroked her hair, trying to make her as comfy as possible.

"I'm such an idiot!" Tifa fumed, angry at herself for ruining the start of her summer.

"Don't worry babe, you're not an idiot you're just a klutz."

"I'm not a klutz…" She mumbled, looking down at her shirt. Reno chuckled and lifted her chin up.

"Alright, you're not a klutz but you're certainly not graceful."

"And you're not funny Re-Re." Tifa replied, using the nickname he hated. She laughed at his mock hurt expression and leaned forward to kiss him until her injured foot put a stop to that. Reno closed the distance between them and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Leave it to Reno to make her feel better even with a fractured bone, Tifa thought to herself.


End file.
